tankmastertestingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tank Master
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tank_Master_testing Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Bringing pages over from WikIkariam wiki If you go to WikIkariam and type in , you can export multi-pages to a file (with all the templates involved and with blank histories) and come to this wiki and then use to make them on this wiki. -- 00:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Template The template only takes up to 2 parameters not 5 :Parameter 1 is for the resources but they are separated by the plus "+" sign such as collumn, so that you can see you need X Warehouses or Y Dumps in order to build the building. I say make the template here, to test it out and then add it later when you copy over Dump to build up your EDIT badges . -- 11:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I changed the way the headers / footers of the tables are to make it look a little better but now that I see it I agree that and may not be the way to go - especially on the Higher levels of buildings where you will need to have 4 warehouses and a Dump in order to build a level of the building - so we need to figure out a way to combine the two but in a not so confusing way (if possible). -- 22:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC)